The present invention relates to reels for the storage of filamentary material -- e.g. wire -- and is an improvement in or modification of the invention of my aforesaid co-pending patent application Ser. No. 686,007 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,078.
My aforementioned patent application Ser. No. 686,007 is concerned with a reel for the storage of filamentary material, which comprises a plurality of elements each made of a single piece of wire bent to form a sector of the reel and all secured together in a circular array. In one embodiment the application discloses a reel in which the radially innermost portions of at least some of the elements are secured to a pair of central bearing rings for the reel.